


Soulmate Troubles

by mysteryreader6626



Series: A Whirlwind of Emotions [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: #10daysoflawlu, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eventual Romance, Fluff, M/M, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7096774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteryreader6626/pseuds/mysteryreader6626
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The universe is filled with different types of soul mates. There are types where you share the same scars and wounds or another type that your soulmate's name is engraved on your skin. There is also that group that doesn't have a soulmate and their type bond won't appear until they meet. There are even some soulmates that you can share a specific or all emotions! Then, there are also those who don't have soulmates. Soulmates are classified in different groups. Common, rare, and none. By 17, you will be classified and your life with depend on it because it decides what you do for a living and the rest of your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmate Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> Haha. AU, huh? Heh..heh..heh… Let's ignore the fact that most of my submissions had a hint of AU-ishness. Please? I already did 2 modern AUs, so that is out, despite I would love to do it. I also did a hint of a Mafia AU, so no that. Hm, already did a mermaid one, so no…
> 
> So there is Sci-fi, Fantasy, and Soulmate! I have always wanted to do the third option, so here I go! I sort of wanted to combine fantasy and soulmate, but changed my mind and did Sci-fiction (kind of) and soulmate. Maybe I will do it a different day. Please enjoy! I am thinking of continuing this, but I am not really sure. Tell me if you like the idea so far!
> 
> Day 8: Alternate Universe

"Maybe you are a type that doesn't have a soulmate?" Ace suggested as he stuffed his mouth with more food.

Sabo rolled his eyes. "Like me, you mean? I hope so."

Luffy stuffed a steak in his mouth. "Doff ish ift reytf mattiest?" He asked with food in his mouth.

"Yes, it does matter, Luffy. Your life depends on whether you have a soulmate or not. When you don't, you get one of the more unwanted jobs. You also tend to live on the outskirts of the universe and it ain't a nice place to live. Trust me. But you do live freely and don't eat with your mouth full," the blood replied as he stabbed a piece of chicken on the tray. Ace paused and leaned forward, full attention on Sabo.

"Eh? You do? Is that why you live on the outskirts?" Luffy asked after he swallowed and quickly took a piece of Ace's drumsticks when the freckled man was engrossed in the conversation. Luffy quickly stuffed it in his mouth and started to eat off Ace's tray when his brother wasn't looking.

"Yeah. Luckily, being adopted by Gramps allowed me to get one of the nicer outskirt planets and house. Of course, I could use my real parent's name to get me out of there, but I would rather live there than the Empire," Sabo replied bitterly. Sabo glanced at the window to see the everlasting black of space, dotted with stars. He then looked at the universal clock in the table. "I better go. I am late for work at the library. Robin will kill me," Sabo said as he stood up from the table in the cafeteria. "You leaving too, Lu?"

"Nope!" Luffy replied as he continued to stuff his face with food. He eyed Sabo's half eaten tray, before devouring it too.

"Don't eat off all the food on my ship," Ace groaned and looked down at his plate. He blinked. He swore he ate less. Then he eyes the most plausible culprit. "Luffy, did you eat my food?"

"N-no! Of course not!" Luffy exclaimed as he puffed out his cheeks and looked away.

"LUFFY, YOU BASTARD! GIVE BACK MY DRUMSTICKS!" Ace exclaimed and started to stretch Luffy's mouth and shake him.

"I can't! It tasted good though!"

"GIVE IT BACK!"

Onlookers sweat dropped. Crewmates shook their heads at their captain's antics.

"What are they doing?" Everyone said out loud, staring at a yelling freckled man, a young Raven haired boy being shaken up, and a blondie with plain, but regal, clothes laughing his heart out. Why would they assigned to this ship?

* * *

 "Bye Sabo! Visit us soon, will you?" Luffy yelled loudly as Sabo jumps into his ship. It was the only civilian ship, painted dark blue, unlike the police's pure white mandatory fighting ships on board of this vessel. Of course, Ace, as captain, did not gave a damn about protocol for white ships and allowed his crew to paint their ship whatever color they wanted. His was the most artistic, with red flames instead of the boring one-shade color.

"I will! Take care, Luffy, Ace!" Sabo yelled in reply. Ace grinned and waved back much calmer than Luffy feverish waving. Ace dragged Luffy to the door and closed it, before pushing the button to open the hatch.

"Bye Sabo!" Luffy continued to yell as the two watch their brother become no bigger than a blue dot in space. Ace pushed the button to close the hatch again. He sighed as he quickly caught a glimpse of a blue-green planet before the metal door closed and turns to his little brother.

"Looks like I have reached the destination of the troublesome pirates called the Whitebeard Pirates. Luffy, stay here while my crew prepares for combat," Ace ordered.

Luffy whined and protested, but knew it is of no use. He was lucky enough that Ace actually agreed to take him on one of his missions. It was fantastic as hell to get out of the stuffy Empire. Teachers, families, and students alike talking about the upcoming check-up for sorting of soulmates.

"I have mine on my wrist!"

"I could feel the emotion of mine!"

"Wow. I don't know what mine is yet. Lucky!"

Soulmate this, soulmate that. Even Gramps, as stupid as he thought this was, was putting pressure on him to get a good sorting and that his soulmate better be in the Space Police or else! Ace took pity on him and dragged him out of that hellhole. Ace, when he was 17, was classified as a rare, which earned him high honors, wealth, job, and a huge house. Not like Ace wanted any of it though. Apparently, Ace could "share" dreams with his soulmate, or something like that. Luffy wasn't really paying attention.

"After we apprehend in criminals, I will be dropping you off back at the Empire with Gramps for your sorting. You might want to gather your nerves," Ace told him with pity.

"I know," Luffy groaned at the reminder. He wanted some action, but instead he was stuck here!

"Hey, we both are doing stuff we would rather die than do. Better get it over with than worry about it later!" Ace exclaimed. Ace dragged Luffy to the guest quarters and shut the door, before putting a lock just in case he tried to sneak out. Ace nodded approvingly while he checked for any flaws. It was foolproof! Now, time to head take care of the Pirates, the term given to criminals

On the other side of the door, Luffy tried to play around with the video games on the hologram. Anything to take his mind off the upcoming sorting. Luffy had no idea where he would he sorted, or who his soulmate was.

The universe is filled with different types of soul mates. There are types where you share the same scars and wounds or another type that your soulmate's name is engraved on your skin. There is also that group that doesn't have a soulmate and their type bond won't appear until they meet. There are even some soulmates that you can share a specific or all emotions! Then, there are also those who don't have soulmates. Soulmates are classified in different groups. Common, rare, and none. By 17, you will be classified and your life with depend on it because it decides what you do for a living and the rest of your life.

Depending on what his soulmate worked as, if his soulmate was older, Luffy would have a job that was easy to manage for the two of them. If his soulmate was younger, then Luffy could have any job he wanted and his soulmate would follow. If he got a common type of soulmate bond, than he would live an ordinary type of life. If he got a rare one, than he would be loved and worshipped, much like a reluctant Ace. If he didn't have a soulmate at all, which he would prefer as did the other two (Sabo was the lucky one) because all three brother wanted to get out of the Empire, he would get an unwanted job and live in the outskirts.

His future all came down to this. He could either live a life of freedom in the outskirts or live a life of misery and rules.

Luffy looked up at the white ceiling of Ace's ship. Ace worked in the Space Police and got a high position. If it was because of his soulmate bond or relation to Gramps, he would never know. Luffy knew that Ace wanted anything but this job, but was stuck with this life because of his sorting. The same exact thing could happen to him.

There was always the more third and dangerous option, which was kicking the bucket and become a criminal, or the more common term, a pirate. It was a life of danger, but also freedom. Luffy would be hunted for the rest of his life by people like his brother, Gramps, and best friend Zoro, who was a pirate hunter. Was it really worth it?

Luffy closed his eyes, listening to the sounds of feet stomping and the hatch opening. He could hear the loud shots of crewmates and the rumbling of mini ships taking off, heading towards the blue-green planet called One Piece. It failed the calm his thoughts about the upcoming sorting.

Even meat couldn't make the situation better right now.

* * *

Luffy woke to loud banging at his door. He jumped off his head and dashed to the door. He placed his hand on the scan by instinct, only to watch blankly when nothing happened. Then, he finally remembered.

"Ace locked me in here!" He told the people outside.

"Eh, Captain did? Are you kidding me!?" Someone's panicked voice told him. That voice…wasn't it the First Mate, C.J? What was he doing here?

"C.J? Did something happen?" Luffy asked curiously and placed his ear on the metal door. C.J's voice sounded kind of faint.

"YES! CAPTAIN HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED!"

At those words, Luffy's blood ran cold.

"ACE HAS BEEN WHAT!?" Luffy roared in anger. The people who did this must pay!

"By the Whitebeard Pirates! We had our butts kicked and the Captain forced us to retreat. He stayed behind to cover for us! I'm so sorry, Luffy. We failed to protect your brother!" C.J's usual calm voice was in a frenzy. Luffy's thought were like a hurricane. Amidst the words and feelings, the one that gathered them all up and blew them around was anger.

"It isn't your fault," Luffy managed to say calmly. Luffy knew Ace would be upset that his crew was blaming themselves for something he did. "We have to get Ace back!"

"Yeah, of course! We are preparing to attack the pirates again to get the Captain back!" C.J exclaimed. "We know you would hate us for life if you weren't involved."

Luffy nodded, despite C.J not being able to see it. "Mind getting me out so we can go kick their butts?"

"Yes!" C.J said, before opening the door with his hand print. Luffy rushed out of the door. His mind was only occupied by the thought of getting Ace back and make the people pay.

Luffy wandered towards the hatch, blinded by his anger, only for a hand to harshly grab him suddenly from behind him. Luffy didn't even flinch at the harsh touch.

"C.J, don't try to stop me!" Luffy told the first mate, without turning around.

"Luffy! Wait...up…" C.J trailed off and stared at the figure who was clutching Luffy's arm. "Cap?"

"Luffy, what do you think you are doing?" A deep voices closed him. Luffy froze in complete surprise and turned slowly around, to see a familiar freckled face.

"ACE!" Luffy screamed and tackled him. Ace stumbled, but held onto the clingy boy.

"Hey, hey. Calm down. Don't squeeze me to death!" Ace said with a laugh and ruffled his brother's hair. Luffy wasn't even bothered by the fact that Ace knocked off his beloved straw hat.

"I was worried when they said you were kidnapped!" Luffy replied with a whine, suppressing a sob.

"You're such a cry baby," Ace replied with a gentle smile. He pet Luffy's head softly. "I wasn't gone that long."

Luffy looked up at Ace curiously. "What happened and how did you get away?" A distant look appeared in Ace's eyes.

"Tell you later," he replied and Luffy nodded understandingly. Not here and not now was what Ace was saying.

"I'm going to tell the rest of the crew you're okay, Cap!" C.J said in a relieved voice. Ace craned his neck to glance at his First Mate and gave him a nod.

"Yeah, yo do that. Sorry for all your trouble!" Ace apologized. C.J shook his head at the apology.

"As long as you are okay, Cap. We better get going though if we are going to make it Luffy's sorting!" C.J said hurriedly and ran off to tell the rest of the crew of the change in plans.

Luffy moaned at the reminder of his sorting. Seriously?

"It is going to be okay," Ace said sympathetically, but even his brother looked unsure at the future prospect.

"So, what really happened?" Luffy asked after they were alone. Ace glanced nervously, before dragging Luffy to guest quarters. Ace shut the door quietly and looked behind him nervously.

"Don't tell anyone this, okay?" Ace asked nervously. Luffy nodded and looked at man expectantly. Ace ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath, before blurting it out. "My soulmate was the First Mate of that crew!"

* * *

 Luffy yawned boringly as one of the doctors hook up wires to his heart and brain. He shifted uncomfortably at the suction cups on his skin, but mainly just wanted this to be over with. He felt the glare of Gramps on him, but he honestly didn't care. He wanted some meat right now!

There was a loud beep sound and a hologram of Luffy's results appeared. Garp leaned forward at the results eagerly, awaiting for the words that Luffy's soulmate was from the Space Police.

The doctor skimmed the hologram quickly, before looking up at Luffy curiously. The doctor looked Luffy up and down, before looking down at the results, obviously flabbergasted.

"Well, get on with it!" Garp said nervously. Luffy glanced at his grandpa curiously. Only one family member was allowed during one's sorting. Unluckily, Garp wanted to be the one who got it since he was technically older and deserved more respect. Oh, what Luffy would kill to replace that man with Ace or Sabo. This was actually the first time in his life that Gramps actually looked kind of nervous.

The doctor jumped in surprise, before clearing his throat nervously. "Monkey D. Luffy. Your soulmate bond was quite normal. You got the one where you share scars with your soulmate."

"Scars? Luffy barely even had scars suddenly appear on his body. The only scars he really got was the ones of his own!" Garp said with surprise.

"That may because since Luffy is always getting in trouble, you may have not noticed one more scar among the others, or it could be the fact…"

"Could be the fact of what?" Garp snapped at the doctor.

The doctor coughed nervously at the large, and well-known, figure named Garp. Why was he the one giving the results to such a famous man? The doctor cursed his luck, before answering."That may because the heritage of your soulmate."

Luffy looked at the doctor in confusion. Heritage? Seeing Luffy's confusion, the doctor continued.

"Your soulmate is Trafalgar Water D. Law," the doctor said and paused. He certainly did not expect blank looks at the name. The doctor stared at the family in surprise. "Don't you know who he is?"

"Should we?" The two chorused. The doctor felt the need to slam his head on something. Seriously!? The doctor exploded at the two idiots in front of him. For crying out loud, one worked for the freaking Empire! How did he not know?

"HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW TRAFALGAR WATER D. LAW? HE IS THE HEIR OF THE DONQUIXOTE FAMILY! HE IS HEIR ONE OF THE MOST FREAKING POWERFUL FAMILIES IN THE EMPIRE! NOT TO MENTION HE IS ONE OF THE MOST POWERFUL PEOPLE ALIVE BECAUSE OF HIS HERITAGE, POWER, SKILLS, AND BRAINS!"

"He is?" The two replied. The doctor held in the feeling to kill something. Honestly, idiots nowadays!

 


End file.
